Faulty Hyuga
by deep blue secret
Summary: I could handle being reincarnated. I could even handle being born in family full of people with sticks shoved up their asses. But under no circumstances, could I handle Uchiha Itachi pulling my hair. (Adopted from LivingPuppet)
1. Chapter 1

**I just want to thank LivingPuppet for giving me the opportunity to continue this story. And I hope I can do it justice**

 **This shout out is for you**

 **(:D)**

* * *

My name was Elaine

I'm usually an open minded person, but this was too much.

There are several reasons that people don't remember being born. I unfortunately didn't have the pleasure of receiving brain bleach after the second time. It was painful, disgusting and unpleasant. I won't tell you how I died the previous time, because I honestly can't remember and I frankly don't care. I was too hung up over the fact that I _just exited the womb_. With a twin no less.

Now its Yuki and I have a twin brother named Yuudai, because reincarnation is now a thing

Way. Too. Much.

* * *

I'll spare you the details of my traumatic birth and skip over my first few years of ignorance.

I had entertained the idea that I was reborn in Feudal Japan. The word 'clan' was thrown around a lot, and everyone wore traditional clothing. I swore that I saw someone carrying around a katana.

We were the Hyuga Clan. I'm pretty sure that I heard that name before from somewhere. White hair wasn't exactly normal for a Hyuga, yet for some reason I had the hair of a grandma. Yuudai-my lovely older twin-also had the same characteristics of a faulty Hyuga body. Even our skin was unusual. The Hyuga were fair skinned, but Dai and I were like freaking vampires. The red eyes only further cemented my vampire theory.

I was born to a blind mother and an unknown father. I guess my twin and I were the only albino freaks in a clan full of blind people with dark hair. I'm not sure if we were lucky to be born with a pair of normal eyes (red is a common iris color isn't it?), or disappointed that we stood out too much. After a while, I found out that they actually weren't blind. In fact, they could see _very_ well. It was like they had eyes at the back of their heads.

I guess sticking the finger up at Uncle Hiashi's back wasn't something that was a good idea. I nearly shat my pants when he turned around and gave me a withering glare. Uncle Hizashi looked amused.

* * *

The first sign that I was partially insane was when I saw my mother come back from 'work' partially covered in blood. I accepted this because who knows, maybe she's a murderer or apart of some gang. But then I realized that our entire clan must be murderers, because no matter how much they tried, they always had the stench of blood surrounding them. The bloody clothes in the laundry was also a big clue, expectantly since my entire new family refuses to wear anything more colorful than eggshell.

I figured I had been reborn into a family of yakuza, or something,but it was cool,I can deal, it was the next thing that freaked me out the most

The second sign was when I swore I heard Dai's voice in my head. We might be toddlers, and Yuudai might be a bit of an airhead, but we already knew how to speak. The Hyuga were merciless when drilling the woes of Japanese into our heads. It's happened more than a few times, so I know I wasn't just hearing things. Yes, we were twins and there was such things like twin speak, but this was not normal. It was like our minds were connected. He knew my thoughts, and I knew his.

What's even more surprising was that he could speak a few English words. I guess it's the side effects of hearing my English thoughts. I should probably get to teaching him the entire language, then it could be our 'secret' language.

The last nail in the coffin was when Dai and I witnessed people walking on the walls. I just gaped while Dai-the stupid yet lovable toddler-watched in delight. The people walking on the walls decided that defying the laws of gravity wasn't enough and decided to spar. I knew that I was going insane because their hands started to glow when they fought. And get this, they were only _kids_. Kids around the age of twelve. That wasn't right.

Wait. I'm not the one going insane. The world is just _that_ fucked up in the first place.

I was okay with it. I was just going with the flow, and I'm pretty sure nothing else can surprise me anymore.

Oh how wrong I was.

* * *

It took her a year and a half, but she finally she figured out that the Hyuuga she was apart of was, in fact, the Hyuuga clan of Konohagakure. And where does the Leaf belong? Why, in the Naruto world _of_ _course_!

Ever heard of somebody getting reborn into an albino Hyuga?

No? Really? I'm actually not surprised. Apparently I'm special then, to be reborn into a faulty Hyuga body…

Am I missing anything else?

Oh, the Byakugan? Please, don't make me laugh. Faulty Hyuga body, remember, so I guess it doesn't matter which house I'm in since I won't even be getting the seal.

So basically she was gonna be an outcast in her own family, just _great_. AND she had already shown her "intelligence" so there was no way out of the shinobi life.

But if you really wanted to know, I'm branch house. At least I wasn't born alone. I have my twin

No he didn't get the dojutsu either.

Must be an albino thing.

Only thing she could think to do was grow as strong as she could as fast as she could because let's face it. She was already a disgrace to the Hyuuga and they weren't going to let her shame them anymore by not pimping her out to be a ninja.

~~ End of chapter one ~~


	2. Chapter 2

"Yuki-chan!" Our lovely mother cooed and picked up Dai, mistaking him for me. Wouldn't be the first time, due to our androgynous Hyuga genes, and that we happen to be identical twins despite the gender difference. It was actually pretty funny also because of the general male superiority, half the time they don't know who they're saying will be the best ninja.

Obviously, it will be both of us. We never do anything alone, it's always together.

Actually here's a secret, I use Dai as a milestone marker. We have all our first at the same time. Praise twin telepathy, even if I can only feel feelings from it time to time. It's the best thing in the world.

Yuudai is an absolute sweetheart if you wanted to know. Always trying to copy everything he sees me do. We even have the entire twin telepathy thing down too, he just _knows_ when I dislike something, and vice versa.

"Yuudai!" My mother scooped me up too. I looked at her with curious eyes and wondered what got her so excited today. Must be something special.

My mom was only a little backwards. But I didn't blame her. Really, one would blame the fact that we're twins, if you wanted to blame something on getting us mixed up with each other. I found it entertaining, to be honest.

"Your uncles has requested us over for lunch so we can talk before I officially introduce you two to the clan." I guess that's why she has two identical lavender and cream-colored kimonos set out for us.

Mom gave us a considering look and sighed. "I need to give you two bracelets since I keep mixing you two up…"

I allowed a grin and a giggle at that before I became distracted by getting dressed. I'm not even going to get into explaining how mom got us dressed.

I just got so stressed out that may or may not have thrown a fit, it not every day you meet the head of the clan. And our mother may or may not be his younger sister

It was rather funny, well, Yuudai's reaction to my emotions were anyways. I may have overreacted a smidge, maybe. It wasn't much though.

It involved Yuudai screaming at the top of his lungs because he liked it, and Yuudai screaming at the top of his lungs again because he could feel my dislike for it. In my own opinion, it was a little too hot and too many layers for my tastes.

And, just like she said, Mother gave us both bracelets, but each a different color. Mine was a pretty blue color, and Dai's was a deep red. Mine a cool color, his a warm. Much like our personalities once you can find it underneath all of the carbon copy actions we do.

In the end, we were finally dressed in the kimonos with our hair pulled back into a low ponytail. Actually, we sort of looked a bit like our younger cousin who had not been born yet. Well, the low ponytail part anyways. It was only in the structure that we looked like a Hyuga, not our coloration. In fact, I think we're the palest Hyuga's in the family.

Before I know it we were almost to the door.

I felt like there should be dramatic music playing in the background.

Knowing that they couldn't be here to get her and Dai sealed because one, she was too young and two, she didn't have anything to lock away, Yukki relaxed. Allowing her supposed uncle (Hiashi?) to carry her into the meeting room she stayed quiet. Curling into his arms as he sat down.

"So Aki how has child rearing treated you. You look calmer, almost domestic."

Their mother hummed " Oh, I'm fine, how is your engagement doing, it was such a surprise when the elder's announced your apparent nuptials. And to such a young and pretty thing too" she uttered with a smile

"Not as alluring as you dear sister, even after childbirth you are the image of beauty" 'Oh passive aggressive squabbling, how I did not miss thee. I wonder if there's a way I can get out of the power plays of a clan who of obviously saw themselves as nobility ' I let my mind wonder only to be startled by my mother's loud laughter

"Naturally, no one ever is" at this her (second?) Uncle finally smiled

"I am delighted to see the rumors of your self-banishment to live out your life in shame where false. _They are False, are they not_ "

"Of course they are Hizashi, I have even been put back on active duty. Why just the other day I carved open two different men after they tried to ambush me"

"As sharp as ever, I truly did miss you, dear sister, well let me negate the hearsay that has bind itself to me as well. I have not heedlessly impregnated that woman, It's arranged"

"But your-"

"The twin brother of the clan head, whose wife frequently becomes ill; They want assurance. She is the third daughter of a mid-level Main Branch line, high enough for the possibly new heir, but modest enough for a lowly branch member such as myself"

"Ashi-Kun" Mother sighed in sadness "Hiashi really did get all the fortune, the only one of us to find love"

Hizashi looked up at her in surprise "So their father..."

Aki smiled mischievously at her elder brother "No, it was mostly lusting"

Even she with her age limited, Byakugan-less eyes could see the pinkish hue on her uncle's face

their mother giggled "I'm quite aware that most think I entered some kind of passionate and illicit love affair, but things were not nearly so entertaining." Aki decided to inform her still red-faced brother

"Then please do to tell, who is this mysterious stranger whom sired my niece and nephew" a voice utter

"Hiashi"

"Lord Brother"

As he entered the room Yuki could feel Dai-Kun mentally fidget from the sense of authority extended around this new entity, she tried to send her brother waves of assurance so they can continue pretending to be asleep

'Um, so this was Hiashi Hyuga, leader of the Hyuga Clan. And now my uncle'

"I see you have decided to start without me." Even as he sat down the feeling of dominance did not cease.

"What were we supposed to do in till you got here, play Go," Aki said glaring up at her eldest brother

He signed "I'm sorry for being late, I was finalizing some detail on the twins presentation, there were a few... suggestions"

"You mean like not introduction my children as of the major line"

"oh so we are talking about the kunai in the room" one of her uncles' mumbles

"Shut up Hizashi" Aki snapped

"Aki..."

" **NO!** They tried to give all of us the seal" their mother screamed out

'what, I did not know about this, how can I not know this. Is it even possible to give us the seal.'

She watches as her uncle looked at her mother with pain and guilt "Aki I handled it, Yes Yuudai and Yuki are in the branch house, but none of you are being sealed. And you are still a daughter of the major line."

"You think I care about being kick out into the branch house, **_they tried to seal my babies_**. You can't tell me they have a valid reason other than to control and humiliate us."

"Y-You are correct, your children are the first in the history of the major line not to inherit the Byakugan, the Elders wanted to make a statement"

"Yes, and now they have made an enemy"

"Aki..."

"No Hizashi, look what they did to you, and Hiashi I know you're worried about Kasumi but we have to fight back. We can't let them think they've won"

"No, that's exactly what we're going to do" two sets of pupil-less eye stared at their eldest brother

"We will let them think they have won. That they have won Hizashi's submission; that they have won the battle with your defiance; and that they have won my trust. Let them think they have won, then we shall show them who is head of this family.

As she watched her Mother and Uncles smile at each other, she started to think maybe it wouldn't be so bad entering the game. After all not only does she have some knowledge on the Narutoverse, but she has one of the most kick-ass family

* * *

 **Aki Hyuga - 6 yrs younger than her brothers**

 **Mother of Twins (Yuki/Yuudai)**

 **Age: 21**

 **Birthdate: Feb. 4**

 **Rank: Tokubetsu Jōnin _** **special jounin**

 **zodiac sign: Aquarius**

 **Height: 167.64cm_ 5.5Ft**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **(F)Yuki/Yuudai(M)**

 **Age: 3**

 **Birth Date: Oct.15**

 **Zodiac Sign: Libra**

* * *

Please review, please


End file.
